Thundercats the journey of life
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is the son of Claudius and Leona Roarson. His father the CEO Roarson's hospital and Roarson Children's hospital and Roarson Vet clinic. His mother is pediatrician. Lion-o has many friends. Lion-o is studying to be a doctor or a veterinarian and he is dating the girl of his dreams. What else does life have in store? Lion-o/OC. Thundercats modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Claudius and Leona Roarson lead a happy married life. But they were longing for a child. Claudius was the CEO of Roarson's hospital and Roarson's children's hospital. While his wife was a pediatrician at the children's hospital. Leona loved being around children. They hoped one day they would have their child. Their friends Javan and Sirbriena Stripper had a two year old son named Tygra.

Claudius and Leona hoped if they had child they knew the child had to follow their own dream. But Claudius needed someone to inherit his company but he is thrilled his nephew the son of his brother who also works for his company is interested. So if his own kid wants something different his nephew can take over.

A couple of weeks later Leona wasn't feeling well. She was resting bed. She felt so nauseous. So she took a pregnancy test and she saw it was positive. Claudius came home and she showed him. He saw the test. He hugged and kissed her. "This is the most wonderful news." he said.

They started to prepare for the baby. Claudius told his employees about the baby. "You're going to be a father that is wonderful," one of them said.

His brother came up and explained how Leona was going to change during the pregnancy. Claudius knew it was a challenge but they could handle it.

The next couple of months went smoothly. Now Leona was having a checkup. "You and the baby are fine." The

Doctor said.

Leona was soon in her second trimester. Her coworkers were happy for her. The children that came in had a lot of questions for her. Leona couldn't help but smile.

Today they were going to find out the gender. The doctor took a look. "Congratulations it's a boy," he said.

Claudius and Leona were happy to hear it. The nursery was now a soft blue. They even picked out a name Lion-o.

Now that Leona was in her third trimester all they had to do was make sure to be ready when the stork would arrive.

Early in the morning of July 8th Leona and Claudius were sleeping. Leona woke up from a very light sleep. She was very uncomfortable the past couple of nights had been restless. But tonight she was in pain. The pain went away and came back every 25 minutes. "Claudius," she said shaking him awake.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's time, I'm having contractions." She said.

"Oh my we got get you to the hospital." Claudius said.

"Claudius calm down, I don't think I'm anywhere close to giving birth. My contractions are too far apart." Leona said.

"Leona, are you going to be okay?" Claudius asked he thought that she was going to need a hospital pretty soon.

"Yes I'm sure," Leona said.

Claudius was very worried especially when Leona was having a contraction. Pretty soon Leona was holding on to Claudius for comfort from the pain. "Claudius the hospital we need to go now," She said.

Claudius got the bag and placed it in the car and drove to the hospital. Leona's doctor was there. "I see its time Leona," he said.

Leona was being monitored. Then a few hours later just an hour before lunch. Leona gave birth to her healthy baby boy.

Leona and Claudius saw their son. His hair was red and his eyes were blue. He was perfect. They could tell he was going to be very handsome when he grew up. The doctor gave Leona her son.

"Hello Lion-o, mommy and daddy have been waiting to meet you," She said. Lion-o just fussed and cried. "I know sweetie I know," she cooed.

Now Claudius was holding his son he felt so soft and warm. It was wonderful he was a father now.

Soon they brought baby Lion-o home. Leona's phone rang. It was the children's hospital. They wanted to congratulate her and told her they looked forward to seeing her in two months.

Lion-o was real joy to have. He was very sweet and he was growing up. He was now a sweet little four year old he always asked questions. His parents tried to answer his questions.

Lion-o was still growing. He grew and grew and grew.

Now he was no longer a child he was a young man. He had just graduated high school. His parents were very proud.

He was going to Thundera medical tech. He was packing up his things. His parents sighed as they watched him leave.

"Oh Claudius our baby has left. Leona said.

"Don't worry Leona he'll be fine," Claudius said.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was now almost to the medical school. This was a special medical school. It taught medicine for people and Veterinary medicine. Lion-o hoped he would be a fine doctor in either one. He was going to his dorm. He set up his stuff. "There we go," he said.

Someone else came in. "Hello I'm Lenoch Scrack I'm your roommate." he said.

"I'm Lion-o Roarson." Lion-o said.

"The so of Claudius Roarson the CEO of Roarson's hospital, Roarson's children's hospital and Roarson's Veterinary clinic?" Lenoch asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you, my cousin Liosia Clawer is going to school here too." Lenoch said.

"That's nice," Lion-o said.

Lion-o went to set up his classes. But the lady said they will see him tomorrow to set up classes. So Lion-o decided to go into town and see the sights. This place was interesting indeed. He saw a girl his age running up. "I'm late," she said. Then she ran into him.

"OOF!" they both said.

They both sat up. Then they saw each other. "Hi, I'm Liosia Clawer." she said.

"I'm Lion-o Roarson," he said.

"Sorry I know your dad is CEO of the vet clinic where my dad works." she said.

"It's okay," Lion-o said getting up and then helped her up. "Your cousin Lenoch tells me you are going to Thundera medical tech." he said.

"Yes I'm going to be a pediatrician." she said.

"Well I don't know what I'm going be either a doctor or vet." Lion-o said.

"I see, come with me to the vet clinic I can't apply to my classes until tomorrow," she said.

Lion-o followed her into the vet clinic. There was a lot of noise. There were cat and dog like creatures. Hamster like creatures, fish, birds, lizards, and turtles. "Wow look at this place." Lion-o said.

"Yes it can get pretty wild here," Liosia said.

"Hey Liosia who is your friend?" the receptionist asked.

"This is Lion-o Roarson." Liosia said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Roarson. Your father does very well to keep everything here at the clinic fine." the receptionist said.

A man came in. "Hi dad, this Lion-o Roarson son of Claudius Roarson," Liosia said.

"Nice to meet you, your father is a good boss. I'm Leonaro Clawer." he said.

"Nice to meet you," Lion-o said.

"Okay who's next?" Dr. Clawer asked.

"It would be Pat the hova puppy." the receptionist said.

"Okay first exam," he said. "Would you like to watch Mr. Roarson?" he asked.

"Sure," Lion-o said.

Once in the exam room they set Pat on the exam table. "Okay, now let's take a look," Dr. Clawer said.

The puppy cowered. Lion-o started to pet it. "It's okay, good boy," he said. The puppy started to relax allowing Dr. Clawer to do the exam.

"You are pretty good pets." he told him.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

Once it was done the puppy was returned to his owner. Lion-o helped with other exams. "I'm actually liking this." Lion-o said.

"I'm glad, so you told me you were going to Thundera Medical Tech, I think you found what study of medicine that is right for you," Dr. Clawer said.

"Thanks Dr. Clawer." Lion-o said.

Lion-o went back to his dorm and set his clock. He knew what he was going to sign up for.


End file.
